This invention comprises an improvement to prior art etched metal abrasives as exemplified by my co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 934,206 filed Aug. 16, 1978 for "Abrading Material and Method of Making Same". My earlier filed patent discloses the process for removing a major portion of the surface of a sheet of metal by etching and leaving only small portions of the surface to form sharp cutting protrusions. These protrusions are then hardened by heat treating so as to create a durable long-lasting abrasive.